Blue Eyes and Bad Guys
by madhattergirl98
Summary: Seleena is moving in with her cousin Caroline and her boyfriend Kalus, but what Seleena desn't know is she walked right into the world of non human things, that many can't handle, and the there's Damon the blue eyes bad guy who is friends with Caroline and has something to hide from Seleena... [DamonxOC] [klaroline] [KolxOC]


I got out of my car closing the door, I looked up at my cousin Carolines house, we had always been close, and now that my parents died I was moving in with her and my Aunt Liz who isn't around very often, oh and Carolines boyfriend Klaus who I haven't meet yet.  
I put my hand up to knock but before I could a very happy Caroline flung the door open and pulled me into a very tight bear hug  
"Your stronger then I remember." I said laughing and hugging her back  
"Things change!" she said shrugging and smiling again  
I noticed the beautiful ring on her hand  
"That's such a pretty ring can see it?" I said looking at her hand  
"Um...Klaus come meet Sel!" she yelled changing the subject, weird, but this is Carloline so I'm not worried  
I very handsome man came around the corner with a smirk on his face  
"You must be Seleena, Caroline as told me so much about you. You two bare an uncanny resemble to each other! You look like sisters" He said with a British accent  
"Thank you, I think! Nice accent!" I said  
Caroline rolled her eyees  
"He thinks he's really charming!" said Caroline smirking at Klaus  
"Only because I am, love." said Klaus  
"Anyways! Come on Seleena come inside!" said Klaus  
"You'll love this town, there's lots to eat." said Klaus Laughing and getting a death glare from Caroline  
"Am I missing some joke or something?" I said looking at Caroline who turned back to me  
"Nope! Klaus just like to make sick implications!" she said hitting him as she walked by  
"Shall we go to the grill so she can meet your friends?" said Klaus  
"Wonderful idea!" said Caroline dropping all my things and pulling me towards the car with Klaus Right behind us, clearly he knew Caroline well if he could keep up with her constant direction change  
*at the grill*  
Caroline sat on my left and Klaus on her other side, as a group of people walked up  
They all sat down, there was two empty seats on the other side of me, they all looked from me to Caroline  
We looked so a like everyone thinks we are sisters  
"Caroline who that?" asked a girl with long brown hair  
"My cousin, Seleena! She moved in with me!" said Caroline  
I smiled awkwardly at them  
"That's, Elena my best friend" said Caroline pointing at the girl who just asked a question  
"Her boyfriend Stefan, my other best friend Bonnie, my other friend Matt, and Elena's little brother Jeremy, and Klaus's little sister Rebekah." said Caroline  
"Nice to meet you guys." I said smiling  
"So how old are you Seleena?" asked Rebekah looking at me politely, but as if trying to figure out something about me  
"I'm 17" I said smiling  
"I'm 18." said Elena  
"17"said Stefan  
"19"said Rebekah  
"18"said Matt  
"16" said Jeremy  
"18"said Bonnie  
I smiled at them, I think I'm gonna like it here  
I noticed Stefan, Elena, and Rebekah all had rings with the same type of stone on it as Carolines  
Then another girl came up with a ring with the same kind of stone on it  
"Hey, guys what did I..." she said stopping and looking at me  
"Who the hell is that AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE CAROLINE? Please tell me there are no more dopplegangers! One is already too many." Complained the girl  
"Carly, this is Seleena my cousin!" said caroline laughing at her extrema reaction  
"Seleena, Carly my very loud mouthed other best friend! And Stefan's little sister!" said Caroline  
I smiled at her and she smiled back, I knew we would be awesome friends  
She had a vibe to her that showed she lived life to the fullest, not afraid of anything  
Klaus spoke up from Carolines other side as Carly sat next to Rebekah  
She had necklace around her neck that said _friends_ and Rebekah had the other half around her neck, they seem like the would be friends  
"Where is my brother?" asked Klaus  
"Getting a hum...a humus for um lunch tomorrow!" said Carly  
which caused Stefan snort and Rebekah just laugh along with Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy  
Once again I feel like I'm missing out on the joke, but what ever  
"right..." said Klaus  
Then a boy with jet black hair and wonderful blue eyes started walking towards us with a cocky look on his face  
"Great here comes king of the assholes my older brother..." said Carly to Rebekah causing Klaus to smirk  
"Little sister, brother, friends, and new girl." said the cocky boy addressing all of us as he took the seat next to me  
"And this, Seleena, is Carly and Stefan's older brother Damon!" said Caroline sighing  
"Well when I heard, my little sister and brother were coming to meet the new girl I town, I knew I had to meet her too." said Damon with an arrogant look on his face  
Carly scoffed and rolled her eyes  
"You meet her can you leave now?" asked Rebekah from the other side of Carly  
"No, I can't Barbie Klaus! I think Seleena wants to go have a bite to eat somewhere else." said Damon  
felt like I did and there was something about him drawing me in,  
I took his hand and when I turned around to leave Caroline was in our way giving Damon a look that could kill him if looks could kill  
"No way Damon!" said Caroline crossing her arms  
"Oh just movie Barbie! don't be a buzz kill! I'll return her in one piece..._probably"_ said Damon  
Klaus walked over and put his hand on Damon's chest  
"Not happening mate!" said Klaus with a deadly voice that was scary  
"Damon just leave!" said Carly not even looking up from her phone. As if this interaction was common  
"And you think you could make me little sister?" said Damon  
"I don't think I know!" said Carly  
"Fine, I'm leaving see you at home little sister, brother!" said Damon walking past all of us  
I was so confused on what just happened  
"Hey wanna play pool wit me and Stefan?" said Carly  
"Definitely!" I said smiling  
*an hour later*  
We were sitting back at the table now, Matt had to go to work which I guess was here  
He came to our table  
"What do you guys want?" asked Matt  
"Coke." said Stefan and Bonnie  
"Water" said Elena  
"Ginger ale." said Klaus and Caroline  
"Bourbon" said Carly  
Wasn't she 16? How could she drink that?  
Then she looked up from her phone after realizing what she said  
"Don't you mean Pepsi?" said Stefan giving her a meaningful look  
"Ya that's what I meant! Ha Ha I was joking!" said Carly  
"Your funny Carly!" said Matt walking away fast  
*later back at Carolines house*  
We walked into the front door. and Klaus's phone went off  
"Yes Kol?" he said  
his face got very angry from what ever the Kol person said on the other line  
"You promise me this isn't some joke?" said Klaus through gritted teeth, the guy on the other end responded...  
"She would stoop so low! It is not surprising then we will just kill her!" said Klaus  
Then he stopped looking at me  
"We are joking, inside joke!" said Klaus as Caroline looked back into the room  
"Hey KOL!" said Caroline as she walked by  
She smirked as if she could hear what he said in response  
"No...no I'm not crazy! but Caroline's cousin has moved in with us!" said Klaus  
They both knew this Kol person  
Then Carly came walking through the door right up to Caroline, she didn't think anything of Carly just walking in  
"Did Kol tell you? or Klaus?" said Carly sitting next to Caroline  
"Kol she's here telling Caroline, yes, yes ,yes she'll be safe my god! She's like my sister anyways! Have _trust_!" said Klaus to the Kol person on the other end stressing the word trust  
My cousin has some weird friends  
"Hey Klaus can I asked you a question?" I said  
He smiled and nodded  
"Who is Kol?" I asked quietly  
"My boyfriend!" said Carly from the other side of the room  
"and my brother." said Klaus  
"ohhhhhh!" I said  
Caroline and Carly finished their conversation  
"Okay, Seleena we have to go, we'll be back, don't open the door for anyone!" said Caroline, but before Carly could walk out of the door her stopped her  
"No way! I promised him yo weren't gonna get hurt!" said klaus, Carly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes  
"PALLEEESSSEEE! We all know I'm very capable of handling my self and I'm stronger than Caroline!" said Carly  
"Hey!" said Caroline  
"Nope, you stay here with Seleena" said Klaus  
"Fine" she huffed and walked over falling onto the couch  
"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked patting the spot next to her  
"sure!" I sat down  
Carly pulled up nightmare on elm street  
She paused it and came back in the room with popcorn, and a glass with a red liquid in it probably punch  
"Hey can I have punch too?" I said  
As she sipped on the straw and licked her teeth of the punch that was left there  
"Um, what punch? ohhhh... um I took the last of it sorry!" said Carly  
"It's fine!" I said laughing  
*half an hour into the movie*  
I had my face hid under the cover most of the time so far, and Carly sat leaned back in her chair un faced by any violence or scary part  
she didn't just cream or looked scared in the slightest once  
*after the movie ended*  
"How could that not have scared the HELL out of you?" I said  
"My whole life has been so horrible, I've learned not to be scared of anything, but Loss of the ones I love and to not be afraid to die, because you don't know when you will." Carly said simply  
"Your life must have really been horrible" was all I could think to say  
"You don't know the half of it." she said sighing  
Then Klaus and Caroline walked through the door  
"So?" said Carly getting up and hugging both of them  
"Ask my brother, he's waiting outside" said Klaus pointing at the door  
I looked out the window and there was a Mazarotie with tinted windows sitting in the drive way  
"HOLY SHIT! How much money do you have?" I said  
Klaus just shrugged and walked up the stairs  
"Long day?" I said  
"long year!" said Caroline  
"I know it will get better!" I said smiling at her and hugging her  
"I hope your right!" said Caroline 


End file.
